


令狐冲如苏轼论

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [13]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 笑傲江湖 - 金庸 | The Smiling Proud Wanderer - Jin Yong
Genre: F/M, M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 副标题：观首页有人云冲哥“自身感受代替道德标准”有感。
Relationships: 令狐冲/任盈盈, 章惇/苏轼
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 3





	令狐冲如苏轼论

这话说得原也不错，只是在原po心中乃令狐冲黑点的地方，对我而言却是冲哥最大的好处。  
《笑傲》全书正邪两派（广义）你方唱罢我登场，争先恐后用自家权力制订道德标准（或曰游戏规则），看似所有人都必须选择一个立场，没有谁能够置身事外——而小小的一个令狐冲，从万夫所指到众望所归，他却始终坚持“我不跟你们一起玩”。  
为什么不跟你们一起玩？因为我不开心。  
这种极致的自我，就是人性的大解放，就是“想不做什么便可以不做什么”的自由。  
于令狐冲，就是“我不愿做的事，别说是你，便是师父、师娘、五岳盟主、皇帝老子，谁也无法勉强”。  
于任盈盈，就是“深觉两情相悦，贵乎自然，倘要自己有所示意之后，令狐冲再为自己打算，那可无味之极了”。  
他们就是这个黑暗到极致的江湖里依然绽放的光。

《笑傲》是政治隐喻小说，主角令狐冲恰恰是一个极不政治的“局外人”。他并非“有奶便是娘”左右逢源的政客，而恰恰是永远学不会看当权者眼色，在风暴里（被动）左右摇摆的文人。他极富诗人和艺术家的气质，他的世界里没有对和错，只有美与丑。  
我今天觉得令狐冲很像苏轼。  
大苏在政坛上实在是三流人物（只有林语堂那种脑子不清醒的粉才觉得他有资格跟王安石相提并论打擂台），但他招人喜爱从来不因为他在政治上多有作为。新旧党争聚讼不休，千年下仍在争论谁是谁非孰正孰邪，苏轼身为其中一个“骑墙派”，可谓左右不是人，在哪边都不被待见。  
可不管是王安石还是司马光的支持者，只要脑子正常，都不能否认苏轼的魅力——这种魅力既来自其作品，也来自其性格。你可以不喜欢，但不能违心说他不好。  
司马光的作为是“凡是王安石支持的，我都要反对；凡是王安石反对的，我都要支持”，而苏轼的作为是“凡是我觉得错的，我都要反对；凡是我觉得对的，我都要支持”。  
苏轼自己的感受当然不可能全然正确（或者说经常出错），但他毕竟是一群屁股决定脑袋的大佬里少有的脑袋决定屁股之人，这就是他最可爱的地方。  
这也是令狐冲最可爱的地方。

冲哥胡言乱语也不是胡言乱语，是“言发于心而冲余口，吐之则逆人，茹之则逆余。以为宁逆人也，故卒吐之”；结交匪类也不是结交匪类，是“吾上可陪玉皇大帝，下可以陪卑田院乞儿，眼前见天下无一不好人”；随波逐流也不是随波逐流，是“虽兵阵交接，鼓声如雷霆，进则死敌，退则死法，当甚么时也不妨熟歇”。  
所以华山不可能成为令狐冲的归宿，他是注定要“问汝平生功业，黄州惠州儋州”，“试问岭南应不好，却道：此心安处是吾乡”的男人。  
（以下CP脑扯淡警告。）  
令狐冲如苏轼，任盈盈便如章惇，阵营立场也阻拦不了两个情性相投的灵魂互相靠近。（当然，冲盈比苏章情深义重到不知哪儿去了。）  
逐出华山如乌台诗案，少林求药如“亶之唾，亦可食乎”，《笑傲江湖》之曲如“他日扁舟约来往，共将诗酒狎樵渔”，而一曲凄楚的《凤求凰》，便如“某与丞相定交四十余年，虽中间出处稍异，交情固无增损也”。  
而冲哥那句“坐在这位子上的，是任我行还是东方不败，却有甚么分别”，正是去一拗相公，又来一司马牛。

怪令狐冲不是道貌岸然的小君子剑，就如同怪李白附逆，苏轼骑墙，孙猴子不肯做玉帝忠臣孝子，林妹妹未曾劝情郎读书上进一样——错自然是没错，只是无味之极罢了。


End file.
